Décolleté et prévisibilité
by Lolaluna
Summary: OS JesseSirius Réveillon du jour de l'an, suite à une réflexion déplacée, Jesse et Sirius se querelle... Encore. Il n'y aura bien que les douze coups de minuit pour les faire taire!


- Mes seins sont trop gros.

- Pitié tu vas pas t'y remettre?

- Si, mes seins sont trop gros.

- Mais de quoi tu te plains? Des tonnes de filles tuerais pour posséder ta poitrine!

- J'ai la boîte à la lait de la Castafior. C'est immonde.

- Mais arrête! Tu as une très jolie poitrine!

- Ce n'est pas une poitrine, ce sont des mamelles.

- J'abandonne…

Les deux protagonistes de cette conversation typiquement féminine, se trouvaient être Lily Evans et Jessabella Paterson. Cette dernière fixait son décolleté, l'air abattu. Nous étions le réveillon du jour de l'an, et comme le voulait la tradition, les décolletés plongeaient jusqu'au nombril. Malheureusement la jeune fille n'avait pas l'air tout à fait en accord avec la tradition…

- Je vais pas y aller. Je vais rester ici et bouquiner.

- Alors là, si jamais tu fais ça Jesse…

- Mais je serais bien ici, je serais tranquille et je pourrais… Profiter pleinement du dortoir!Et à minuit je m'auto-bisouillerais!

- Certainement pas! Tu vas pas me lâcher comme ça! Tu vas descendre, tu vas te gaver de cochonneries, parler et rire fort, te saouler et embrasser des tonnes de garçon dont tu ne sauras pas le nom!

Jesse regarda suspicieusement son amie.

- Qui es tu et qu'as-tu fait de vraie Lily?

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel en tapant du pied.

- S'il te plait. Change de haut si celui là ne te plait pas!

- Je n'ai rien d'autre de présentable.

- De toute façon celui là te va très bien.

- Non, je suis vulgaire.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non… Arrête ça!

Jesse lança un sourire narquois à la rouquine. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

- De toute façon tu descends avec moi, de gré ou de force!

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Lily se saisit fermement de la main de son amie et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte.

- Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour reconsidérer l'idée de changer de T-shirt?

Face au regard noir de Lily, la jeune femme n'insista pas.

La salle commune de Gryffondor était pleine à craquer. Tous les élèves semblaient emplis d'une sorte de liesse. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au bas des escaliers, Lily et Jesse balayèrent la salle du regard.

- Lily je…

- Je ne veux aucune réflexion. Ça va être bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je suis pas sûre que…

- Si. Tu es très jolie.

- TOI tu es très jolie, mais moi regarde moi, je…

Mais Jesse fut coupée dans sa plainte par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. A deux pas des deux jeunes femmes se tenait le groupe des maraudeurs, entouré de son fan club. Sirius Black fixait les deux amies, le regard pétillant de malice.

- 'Voyez, je l'aurais jamais cru, mais à cet instant, si je devais choisir, je souhaiterais être transformé en soutient gorge!

Tout le groupe, qui s'était retourné vers Lily et Jesse, éclata de rire. Jesse serra les poings tandis que le rouge lui montait au visage. Elle aurait adoré clouer le bec de ce crétin, mais à cet instant, avec toute la salle qui avait les yeux fixés sur sa poitrine, elle se sentait toute, toute, toute petite…

- Ignore le.

La voix de Lily la fit redescendre sur terre. Son amie, elle aussi semblait être gênée par l'attention que les élèves leur portaient.

- Je crois que je vais remonter Lily, et… Attendre la mort… Ajouta sombrement Jesse avant de faire demi tour en direction des dortoirs.

- Non, non, non, non, non! S'exclama Lily en la rattrapant par le bras, on y est, on y reste, et on fait face à l'adversité!

Lily à peine avait fini de parler, qu'une petite blonde au visage rond se jeta à son cou.

- Hey Lilychou!

Il s'agissait d'Alice Jinkers, une amie de Lily et Jesse. A en juger par ses joues rouge et sa démarche hésitante, Alice semblait déjà bien éméchée…

- Oh et tu es là aussi ma Jessyyy!!! Oh… Qu'Est-ce que tu es belle dis donc… Joli T-shirt… Très joli… Un peu décolleté, mais joli!

Et sans prévenir, Alice repartie comme elle était venue, laissant derrière elle, une Jesse désespérée…

* * *

Lily avait abandonné Jesse lorsque Alice s'était laissée entraîner par James Potter: celui-ci lui avait fait le pari qu'elle tenait moins l'alcool que lui. Dans sa saoûlographie, celle-ci avait bien entendu tenu le pari. Elle avait donc suivi le jeune homme dans un coin reculé de la salle où les attendaient une quinzaine de verres de whisky pur feu, et les trois quarts des élèves présents à la fête. Lily s'était précipitée à la suite de la petite blonde dans l'espoir de la faire renoncer, laissant Jesse broyer du noir dans un canapé défoncé, face à la fenêtre embuée de la tour, celle-ci ne voulant pour rien au monde, bouger ses fesses pour Alice, à qui elle en voulait encore pour sa réflexion du début de soirée… 

La jeune fille, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, contemplait les flocons de neige tomber sur le parc du collège, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un prendre place à ses côtés. Sans se retourner, elle reconnu du coin de l'œil les traits de Sirius Black. Pendant un instant, sentant le regard du jeune homme peser sur « elle », elle fut tenter de se lever et de partir. Mais la voix de Lily claironna dans sa tête: « Faire face à l'adversité! » Elle resta donc impassible, et ignora superbement le jeune homme.

- J'aime bien ton T-shirt…

- Bien, quand j'en aurais assez je te le prêterais.

Sirius éclata de rire. Jesse se contenta de serrer ses bras un peu plus contre sa poitrine.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne rende pas pareil sur moi…

- Tu es lourd Black! Répliqua Jesse en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'était un compliment détourné je te signale!

- Fiche moi la paix tu veux?

- Tu aurais porté un col roulé, peut-être… Mais là non, impossible. Les arguments de ton décolleté sont trop percutants…

Jesse, verte de rage se leva d'un bond. Mais lorsqu'elle voulut partir, Sirius l'en empêcha en étendant ses jambes sur la table basse qui faisait face au divan.

- Oh allez quoi! On discute Paterson!

La rage de la jeune femme décupla face à l'air détaché de Sirius. C'est donc sans aucune retenue qu'elle asséna un coup de talon (aiguille, pour l'occasion) dans le genoux du jeune homme brun. Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, grimaçant de douleur. Jesse afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Ça va pas? T'es dingue ou quoi?! S'exclama Sirius en se massant le genou.

- Pousse toi.

- Faut te faire soigner ma vieille!

- Arrête de te plaindre, ça me donne envie de recommencer.

Contre toute attente, Sirius afficha un sourire condescendant.

- Tu va partir Paterson, c'est ça? Remonter dans ton dortoir comme une pauvre vieille fille malheureuse? Et après? Hein? Tu vas lire peut être? Dormir sûrement? Alors que même Evans s'amusera… Pas très glorieux qu'en dis tu?

Jesse sembla réfléchir durant un instant, puis, sans jeter un regard à Sirius, elle se rassit sur le canapé.

- Bien… Te voilà revenue à de meilleurs sentiments, semble t'il… Se moqua le jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour m'amuser.

- Alors pourquoi restes tu là?

- Pour ne pas laisser Lily toute seule! Tu vois, tu es libre, va donc retrouver Nancy, ou Janessa…

A son tour, Sirius reprit place sur le divan. L'air détaché, il passa son bras sur le dossier derrière Jesse. Le sentant arriver, la jeune femme tourna brusquement la tête et le fusilla du regard.

- Mais c'est toi que je veux ce soir…

- Tu es incroyablement obstiné, tu le sais ça?!

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Lily venait de remplacer Alice, qui ne parvenait plus à porter les verres de whisky à sa bouche, face à James, qui pour sa part, semblait toujours parfaitement sobre.

- Oui, c'est l'une de mes nombreuses qualités…

- Obstiné et affreusement prévisible! Je pourrais écrire chacune de tes répliques avant même que tu les dises!

- Prévisible?!

- Oh oui! Parfaitement! Pré-vi-sible! Martela Jesse.

Dans leur dos, Lily ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille sous les encouragements de la foule, tandis que James commençait à montrer quelques signes de faiblesses.

- Je suis TOUT, sauf prévisible, je suis quelqu'un plein de surprises, demande à n'importe qui! Chacun te dira qu'avec moi on ne s'ennuie jamais!

- J'ai bien peur que les seuls qui me disent soient tes amis…ou tes copines.

Derrière eux, Lily bu d'un trait, et sans ciller, le verre que Peter venait d'avancer vers elle, pendant que James semblait vouloir réprimer une vilaine envie de vomir.

- Ooouh! C'est très vilain la jalousie Jesse!

- Tu vois, même celle là je m'y attendais!

James, repoussa le verre qui trônait devant lui tout en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Lily, droite comme la justice, se leva sous les applaudissements de la salle.

- Et si je te disais que je ne les imaginais pas du tout comme ça, dit Sirius en désignant le décolleté de Jesse, ça t'en bouche un coin là, hein? Tu l'aurais pas écrite celle là, n'Est-ce pas? Ajouta-t-il l'air narquois.

Dans la salle, et tous en chœur, les élèves commencèrent le décompte.

L'air offusqué, Lily porta une main à sa poitrine.

- Tu parles de mes seins là?!

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard plein de défi.

- Ah parce que tu les imaginais?!

10... 9...8...

- Tu veux que je te dise Paterson? C'est toi qui est AFFREUSEMENT prévisible, depuis le début de la soirée tu fais absolument tout pour flirter avec moi!

- QUOI?!

7... 6...

- Tu arrives avec un décolleté jusqu'au nombril pour commencer, puis tu fais bien exprès de te mettre à l'écart dans un coin sombre! Tu crois réellement que je vois pas clair dans ton jeux, avec ton air de pas y toucher?!

- Tu crois vraiment que tout ce que je fais, je le fais dans le but que tu me remarques?! Te rends tu compte au moins quel point tu es nombriliste Black?!

5... 4...

Le jeune homme eut un rire léger.

- Oh! Jesse… Et le coup de me demander si j'avais déjà imaginer ta poitrine, c'est peut être aussi une illusion auditive due à mon incroyable ego?

Jesse rougit violement.

- Je l'ai pas demandé comme ça… Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

3... 2...

- Peu importe! Le fait est que sous tes airs de sainte nitouche, tu est complètement, indéniablement, et passionnément dingue de moi, et que, malheureusement pour toi, ça te rend prévisib…

… 1!

Sirius ne put terminer sa phrase, car Jesse s'était violement emparée de sa cravate pour le rapprocher d'elle, et avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- BONNE ANNEE!!!

La surprise passée, Sirius, très content de lui-même, posa ses mains sur la taille de Jesse. A son contact, celle-ci approfondit le baiser. Autour d'eux, tout n'était qu'exclamations de joie en l'honneur de la nouvelle année. Au bout d'une longue, longue, longue minute, Jesse repoussa Sirius sans ménagement, et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main. Puis, tout à fait stoïque, elle se releva, défroissa sa jupe, et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Sirius, vraisemblablement dépassé par les événements, la regardait faire, éberlué. Enfin, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'air toujours impassible.

- Désormais, avant de te croire fin psychanalyste du genre humain, réfléchis y à deux fois… Il en va de même pour ce qui est du fait de me qualifier de « prévisible », bien sûr… Bon, sur ce, Bonne année Black!

Et sans plus attendre, elle tourna les talons, et s'enfonça dans la foule qui peuplait la salle.

Sirius, reprenant ses esprits, se leva brusquement du canapé, et chercha Jesse du regard. Il l'aperçut alors, à l'autre bout de la pièce soutenant Alice Jinkers, s'apprêtant à rejoindre les dortoirs.

- Okay Paterson! Cria-t-il en mettant ses mains en porte voix, afin de couvrir le brouhaha ambiant.

Devant les escaliers, Jesse se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

- Okay, je ne suis pas très perspicace pour ce qui est du genre humain, mais côté gente féminine j'assure: je savais que tu étais dingue de moi!

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage de Jesse. Puis l'air mutin, elle porta une main en cornet à son oreille, et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance , signifiant qu'elle ne l'entendait pas, ou du moins le prétendait, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire Sirius.

Une fois de plus, l'année s'annonçait plutôt bien pour lui…

**THE END**


End file.
